Un lugar especial
by DirkxStrider
Summary: Es San Valentín y Koga no puede elegir un lugar al que llevar a su excéntrica cita. Mientras trata de decidirse, se encuentra con otras parejas de Yumenosaki disfrutando del día de los enamorados en sitios especiales para ellos. ¡¿Por qué él no podía encontrar uno para pasarlo con el vampiro estúpido! [ReiKoga] [AdoSouma][KeitoEichi][MakoSubaHokke][YuutaShino][KanaKao]


"San Valentín es una fecha ridícula. Todo está empapelado con mensajes románticos, con símbolos que te recuerdan al 'amor' y esas cosas cursis: globos con forma de corazón, chocolates con forma de corazón, peluches con forma de corazón, ¡lo que se te ocurra con forma de corazón! ¿Es que la gente no se da cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? Y como si fuera poco, todas las parejas están ahí, tomándose de las manos, mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose cosas empalagosas a donde mierda sea que vayas. Si vas al parque a pasear a tu fiel canino, el pasto está minado de 'te compré estos bombones, cariño' y '¡ay! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Gracias, bebé!'; si decidís ir a comer a algún lado porque no tenés ganas de cocinar, de nuevo los 'te amaré por siempre' y 'recordaré este día por años, mi amor'; y como si fuera poco, ni siquiera podés apreciar el sonido de los instrumentos en la calle porque tenés que estar alerta de que no sea algún zoquete haciendo una 'serenata romántica' en la vía pública. ¡Hasta describirlo me da ganas de vomitar!", opinaba entre gruñidos Koga Oogami, quien ponía punto final a sus quejas al grito de: "¡Es desagradable y no quiero ser parte de toda esa mierda!"

—Pero, Oogami, es el día de los enamorados… ¿no querés pasarlo con Sakuma-senpai?

—¡No dije eso! ¡Dije que no quería estar involucrado con los rituales ridículamente cursis y excesivamente empalagosos que inventaron para eso! Pero además, ¡¿por qué carajo relacionás el supuesto día de los enamorados con el vampiro del demonio y conmigo?! ¡No veo por qu…

—Oogami… Llevan saliendo unos tres meses… —lo interrumpió la paciente mirada enmarcada por un rostro de tez morena y cabellos violetas.

—Cuatro —corrigió desviando la mirada y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a ser pobladas por tonos rojizos —. Son cuatro… ¡No entiendo cómo el tarado ese pensó que era buena idea contarles! ¡Es un asunto muy privado y quién los manda a meterse en…

—Ya lo sabíamos —lo cortó nuevamente —. Además, se notaba bastante… Pero no te preocupes, hacen una linda pareja.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Nadie te preguntó eso! ¡Yo no entiendo por qué carajo se meten en mis asuntos si nadie les pregunta! —suspiró para calmarse y, luego de tomar aire unos segundos, prosiguió con otro tema—: El punto es que quizás, ¡y solo quizás! Sí quiera pasar el día con él, pero no me interesan esas chorradas en las que se meten todos. ¡Son ordinarias y empalagosas! ¡Me dan asco! ¡A los lobos no nos gustan las cosas dulces!

—En ese caso, podrían buscar algo que sea para ustedes. Quiero decir, de su estilo, como ser…— y fue el timbre anunciando el comienzo de las clases quien detuvo las palabras, esta vez, de Adonis —. Bueno, es hora de entrar. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, eso… chau —lo despidió más bruscamente de lo usual, enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Las horas siguientes las pasó con la vista deambulando entre el pizarrón y la ventana, pero definitivamente su mente estaba lejos de las cuatro paredes del salón: estaba dedicada a darle vueltas a las palabras de su compañero de unidad. "Algo de nuestro estilo, ¿eh? ¿Y qué demonios puede ser eso?", se preguntaba mordisqueando una lapicera. Todas sus "citas", si así podían ser llamadas, habían sido en el aula del club o en los regresos nocturnos a casa, incluso en paseos a León las noches de luna llena. ¿No sería lo correcto, para aquella fecha que se vendía tan ostentosa, elegir algo… especial? No cursi ni empalagoso, pero algo nuevo, distinto. ¡Pero tampoco se le ocurría nada! ¡Ugh!

Ah, y había un problema extra: ese día era San Valentín. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiado tiempo disponible.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Yumenosaki estaban aguardando poco pacientemente a que se hiciera la una y media, momento en el que sonaría la campana que alertaba el fin de clases. En ese momento, podían empezar a llevar a cabo los planes que tenían con sus "personitas especiales" (o como había alardeado Hakaze durante toda la semana, "unas adorables señoritas") para aquella jornada. Por ese motivo, cuando el ansiado timbre sonó, se armó un gran revuelo para poder cruzar las puertas de la academia lo antes posible y comenzar a disfrutar del llamado día del amor.

En el pasillo, Koga cruzó miradas nuevamente con Adonis, pero al contrario de lo habitual, fue el supuesto lobo quien fue al encuentro del fortachón muchacho de la clase 2-A.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste. Eso de "hacer algo que sea para nosotros". ¿Qué ejemplos tenés de eso? ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó tratando de esquivar al resto de sus compañeros que pasaban caminando velozmente por todos los flancos.

En eso, una figura se detuvo al lado suyo y de su compañero. Una figura de sedosos y largos cabellos violetas, acompañada por una mochila, una bolsa térmica y una… ¿espada?

—¡Adonis-dono! Traje el almuerzo y el _anpan_ para que podamos comer en el acuario —anunció levantando el recipiente de la mencionada vianda.

—Muchas gracias, Kanzaki. Seguro está todo delicioso como siempre. Yo ya tengo los boletos, me costó bastante tiempo aprender a comprarlos por internet, pero están. O al menos eso creo —respondió mirándolo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa rebosante de ternura. Luego, volteó a mirar a Koga nuevamente, pero este ya se había ido. Demasiado empalagoso para su gusto y ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

Tenía sentido, el espadachín estaba en el club de biología marina, seguro era fan de los peces, las tortugas y ¿los pingüinos? ¿Había pingüinos en un acuario? ¡Ugh, Koga! ¡Ese no es el punto! A Kanzaki seguramente le gustaran los animales del mar y a Adonis… a Adonis le gustaba la carne y el _anpan_. Claro, era algo que les gustaba a los dos y por eso era una buena cita.

Una vez fuera del colegio, decidió regresar a su casa caminando. Tenía algunas horas hasta que cierto vampiro ridículo considerara que el Sol se había ocultado lo suficiente como para poder despertar, así que había que llenar el rato. Además, quizás así podía pensar un buen lugar para que pudieran visitar los dos.

Había hecho poco más de una manzana cuando pasó por la puerta de una casa de té antigua. Por el aspecto de las marquesinas y los muebles de madera patinada, parecía ser un lugar muy refinado (demasiado "fifí" a ojos del lobo). Tras una segunda mirada, notó que había dos figuras conocidas en su interior, y al pasar cerca entendió que se trataba de su antiguo compañero de unidad y actual vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil y de… ¿el presidente? A decir verdad, no lo sorprendía la pareja en sí, sino la expresión serena, totalmente descontracturada y amable de Keito. No recordaba haberlo visto así desde… probablemente nunca. Igualmente, decidió cruzar para que no notaran su presencia, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaban concentrados el uno con el otro sumergidos en una charla sobre algo que no le interesaba conocer.

Si incluso las dos personas más ocupadas de todo el colegio podían encontrar una actividad que los reuniera en común, no debía ser difícil para él, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Estaba seguro que algo tenía que haber para un vampiro estúpido y un lobo salvaje. Chasqueó la lengua al recordar el estúpido chiste de Hakaze al compararlos con los personajes masculinos de Crepúsculo. Qué… infeliz.

A falta de ideas, decidió comenzar a patear una piedra pequeña para despejarse un poco. Así estuvo unas cuantas cuadras hasta que tuvo que detenerse para dejarle el paso a un bus escolar empapelado con carteles de propaganda. Alcanzó a leer uno: era un anuncio sobre una película que se había estrenado hacía pocos días y que, al parecer, era un filme de terror lleno de varios personajes tradicionales hechos de forma moderna. No pudo obtener más información porque el coche tenía luz de paso, pero no parecía ser tan mala idea, ¿o no? Las luces estarían apagadas, una historia oscura y de personajes tenebrosos como los miembros de UNDEAD pretendían ser… De hecho era una muy buena idea. Quizás el cine era algo convencional, pero no creía que pudiera estar lleno de parejas empalagosas o, si las había, al menos estarían en silencio, que era lo importante. Por todos esos motivos, decidió caminar hasta el centro comercial, donde se encontraban las salas con sus boleterías.

Silbando _Darkness 4_ , recorrió las calles que lo separaban de su destino y cuando llegó, lo invadieron algunas cuantas sorpresas: filas largas, muchos letreros de películas románticas con títulos que destilaban caramelo líquido, pero sin dudas lo que más llamó su atención en aquella situación fueron las tres personas que tenían el último lugar para esperar su turno de obtener los tickets. ¿El nerd de Hidaka, el estúpido de Akehoshi y el chico de lentes de Trickstar? "¿En una cita?", se preguntó, para recibir la confirmación a su interrogante cuando el líder de la unidad los tomaba a ambos de las manos con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Qué paciencia…", pensó desviando la mirada para no parecer un chismoso, cosa que no era, solo estaba tratando de reunir información para su propia cit¡salida!

—¡Ukki! ¡Hokke! ¿Saben que la película parece de terror pero en realidad es de comedia? —chillaba la voz del dueño de Daikichi. Momento, ¿por qué no Daikichi estaba allí? ¿Cómo osaba dejar sola a tan magnífica y bella criatura en un día así? Ugh, ya tendría ocasión de darle una buena sacudida a su brillante pelaje.

—¡Sí! ¡Y encima dejan en ridículo a todos los personajes! ¡En la tele decían que desnudaban a una momia y rapaban a cero a un lobo!

—Akehoshi, Yuuki, ¿pueden dejar de gritar un minuto? Estamos en la cola y le están contando la película a todas las personas que tenemos cerca…

—¡Perdón, Hokke! ¡Es que tengo muchas, muchas ganas de verla!

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Hace meses que venimos hablando de esta película!

—Entiendo. Bueno, ¿hacen la fila mientras voy a comprar los pochoclos y las gaseosas? —preguntó. La respuesta de los dos fue chocar los cinco entre sí y luego besarle uno el cabello y otro la mejilla, lo que ocasionó que él se sonrojara más que antes y los retara no muy convencido de sus palabras, probablemente más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Koga permaneció boquiabierto ante tal espectáculo que observaba de reojo y decidió marcharse antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Después de todo, entre la gente y esa extraña sinopsis de la película, no tenía la menor intención de permanecer en ese lugar.

Entre gruñidos, siguió su camino hacia su casa bastante malhumorado. Al llegar, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde. Tenía mucho tiempo todavía, y no sabía con qué demonios llenarlo.

—León, ¡hola perro maravilloso! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el más adorable can en la tierra? —preguntó acariciándolo con fuerza detrás de la oreja en cuanto el pequeño se acercó a saludar al recién llegado —. ¡Qué buen perro! ¡Muy buen perro! ¡El mejor perro del mundo!

El bello corgi le respondía a su manera, moviendo la cola y ladrando, festejando cada palabra de su dueño con la mayor de las alegrías que un canino podía exhibir.

—¿Querés ir al parque, León? Seguro está lleno de gente, ¡pero tu paseo es tu paseo! —expresó poniéndole su correa y abriendo nuevamente la puerta, esta vez para irse.

La plaza más cercana, como había imaginado, se encontraba plagada de parejas en actitud romántica. Tan solo veinte segundos habían pasado desde que habían llegado, pero ya había podido contar cinco globos con forma de corazón, tres chocolates, y al menos media docena de flores rojas, todo disperso en las manos de distintas personas. Frunció la nariz del desagrado y se metió de lleno en el área con pasto para evadir los banquitos, sitios de preferencia de los amantes.

—León, creo que empiezo a odiar San Valentín. Antes solo me parecía estúpido, pero ahora le estoy tomando odio… —confesó a la criatura que le devolvía una mirada alegre y unas lamidas en sus borceguíes.

En eso, escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba tratando de gritar disimuladamente "¡Oogami-senpai!", aunque no entendía de dónde provenía. No podía estar muy lejos, pero a simple vista no lo encontraba. Caminó unos pasos más, hasta que sintió que León tiraba para ir detrás de un árbol. Al hacerle caso al can, lo encontró.

—Mellizo, ¿qué hacés acá agachado atrás de un árbol? Pensé que eras un perro con el que León quería jugar, ¡ja!

—¡Shh, Oogami-senpai! Estoy haciendo una tarea de espionaje —lo calló el muchacho de los auriculares rosados —. Estoy espiando a Yuuta, mirá…

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Con quién está? —preguntó hasta que siguió con la vista hacia donde señalaba su compañero de club.

—Es Shinobu-kun, ¡el ninja de Ryuseitai! ¡Están en una cita! —expresó emocionado.

—Ya veo… —expresó contemplando al menor de los mellizos Aoi parado al pie de un árbol negándose a treparlo mientras el chico de cabellos púrpuras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo —. Así que ellos también…

—¿Y qué hay de vos y Sakuma-senpai? ¿Estás esperando que se despierte? —preguntó con aires de travesura.

—Sí, pero no sé a dón…¡¿Vos también con eso?! ¡Me tienen harto! —se quejó antes de gruñirle al menor y darse media vuelta —. Chau. León, vamos.

El regreso a su casa fue silencioso para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hacían todos para encontrar un lugar apropiado? Quizás no era tan complicado y era solo que él era muy estúpido para darse cuenta, o que… o que él y Sakuma no tenían tanto en común como parecía. Eso tenía sentido, a simple vista podían parecer chicos malos, algo misteriosos, amantes de los colores oscuros, de la noche y del silencio que esta les provecía, pero ¿qué más había allí?

Suspiró resignado y le quitó la corra a León antes de subir a su habitación y desplomarse en boca abajo en la cama. ¿Y si no había un lugar hecho para los dos? Por ahí no era tan malo que no lo hubiera. Había muchas parejas en el parque y no creía que un banco en medio del pasto fuera especial para todas, ¿no? Ugh, pero ver a todos los idiotas del colegio tan felices con los sitios que habían escogido le daba mala espina.

Se levantó con decisión y cazó su fiel y bella guitarra eléctrica, su primer amor verdadero. Preparó los dedos de una mano para ir presionando firmemente los trastes, mientras que los de la otra los posó sobre las cuerdas para moverlas de forma suave. Tocar melodías siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Muchas veces lo había ayudado a despejar su mente de pensamientos poco agradables, y no estaba siendo la excepción.

"Es un vampiro estúpido, ¿no es así? Tsk, siempre me saca de mis casillas con esa sonrisa de televisión, esa en la que cierra sus ojos y enseña su mueca alegre aunque esté anunciando que al día siguiente vamos a tener una presentación en vivo y tenemos solo una tarde para practicar… pero también tiene otras sonrisas, y lo sabés bien, lobo, esa expresión que tiene cuando UNDEAD está en pleno live y… y cantamos con todo lo que tenemos como si fuera la actuación más especial… Esa es una expresión hasta tierna, ¿verdad? De mucha felicidad. Ahh, vampiro idiota, también sonreíste cuando se me escapó decirte lo mucho que te quería. La sonrisa más jodidamente adorable que vi cuando, luego de quedarte atónito –incluso más pálido que de costumbre-, y echar a reír con fuerzas que no sabía que tenías a esa hora de la tarde, me miraste a los ojos y te acercaste a acariciarme la mejilla. No se me habría deslizado decirte esas palabras si no me hubieras molestado tanto con el tema de por qué, aunque te discuto todo y a veces me excedo insultándote, sigo al lado tuyo después de tanto tiempo. Ja, supongo que era inevitable, que en algún momento iba a salir. Algo así no iba a poder estar escondido mucho más tiempo atrás de mis colmillos… Pero lo que no esperaba es que tuvieras lo mismo para decirme, que aseguraras sentirte así también y que tu forma de mostrarlo fuera con bromas 'a veces pesadas para mi explosivo temperamento' como los apodos y las numerosas actividades que hacemos juntos. Claro, dijiste que lo escondías bien, que eras un tipo lleno de líos en el colegio y que no querías tirármelos encima para no lastimarme, y que además no parecía demasiado interesado, que pensabas que solo te admiraba. Pff, sí que sos un vampiro tonto (tonto y algo creído). No puedo creer que haya tenido que decirte que no me importaban tus problemas con el mundo, que siempre había estado de tu lado y siempre lo iba a estar, y que te iba a ayudar, a hacer de soporte. ¿En serio no lo sabías? Tus lágrimas me hicieron creer que no, y que necesitabas escuchar eso, pero… ¿qué te habrán dicho las mías? ¿Habrán podido mostrar cuánto me importás y cuánto me importaste desde… siempre? Tsk, vampiro estúpido…", pensó hasta que se halló a sí mismo ejecutando _Honey Milk wa Okonomi_ de en guitarra y voz, cuando terminó de reproducir las imágenes guardadas en sus recuerdos para encontrarse pensando así, de una forma quizás inimaginable en otra situación, de la persona en la que vería en un rato nada más. Tuvo miedo del poder de su guitarra, pero a la vez no pudo evitar darle las gracias.

—¡Me voy! —gritó antes de despedir a León con unas caricias afectuosas y salir nuevamente para el colegio.

Estaba resuelto, la sesión con su guitarra lo había dotado de confianza y, más importante en aquel momento, de una respuesta: no necesitaba él pensar un lugar siendo que ambos podían hacerlo. Como, a sus maneras, lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía un buen tiempo ya.

De camino al colegio, en la parada de un autobús de mediana distancia, notó que solo había dos personas esperando, y que conocía bien a una de ellas: Hakaze. Al contrario de lo que había "alardeado" durante semanas –aunque a nadie le importara realmente-, no estaba pasando la tarde con dos estudiantes de intercambio de una escuela para mujeres, sino con Shinkai, uno de los miembros de Ryuseitai, quien dejaba reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su poco agradable senpai. Probablemente se estuvieran dirigiendo a la playa, estaba bastante seguro que ese colectivo tenía ese destino. Cuando pasó por el punto más cercano, dentro de su recorrido, a la estación, le chifló y lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza algo burlón que señalaba que había notado su mentira. No volteó a ver su reacción, siguió caminando con algo de prisa: probablemente cierto Nosferatu estuviera por despertar.

Diez minutos después, Koga abría la puerta del salón de su club para buscar a Sakum… no, a Rei, con una taza de café en su mano y la guitarra colgando de su hombro como siempre.

—Eu, vampiro de cotillón, ¿estás acá? —preguntó algo brusco, como siempre.

—Cachorrito, viniste tarde, ¿qué pasó? Me tuviste mucho tiempo esperando —saludó abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¡Dale, tarado! ¡¿De dónde carajo saliste?! ¡Me asustaste hasta el culo! —chilló molesto y tan sobresaltado que casi deja caer el café.

—Perdón, perdón… Es que me puso muy alegre verte llegar con mi desayuno. Aunque la verdad es que me adelanté un poco, pues me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo, joven perrito —contestó con unas risitas y enroscándole los dedos en los rebeldes mechones de pelo gris.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo te levantás temprano vos, bobo? —inquirió volteándose para quedar cara a cara, arqueando una ceja con duda.

—Desde que hoy es un día especial, ¿no? Hasta un viejo ser de la noche como yo sabe que hoy es el día de los enamorados —expresó con una sonrisa enorme y acercándose a él hasta depositarle un beso suave en los labios —. Feliz San Valentín.

Koga cerró los ojos y le correspondió el gesto sonrojado, todavía se sonrojaba con las muestras de afecto de la persona con la quien llevaba más de cuatro meses de relación.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar? Espero que no sea solo el café… —lo espetó riendo musicalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! No me jodas con que querías un regalo.

—¡Pensé que era obvio, mi querido can! Es el día de los e-na-mo-ra-dos. ¿No ves a todo el mundo con chocolates, flores y globos?

—Ughh, no sabía que querías alguna de esas mierdas empalagosas —se quejó algo incómodo porque con todo el drama de elegir un lugar se había olvidado por completo de pensar un regalo —Además, tuve cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

—¿En verdad? ¿En qué estuviste pensando? —inquirió interesado, ayudándolo a quitarse la guitarra y dejándola con el resto de los instrumentos mientras el otro se encargaba de abandonar la taza de café en una silla.

—Tsk, si me preguntás así no me dan ganas de decirte —desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Decidir juntos dónde pasar la tarde-noche sonaba muy cursi, no había notado eso antes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? —fingió tristeza y se acercó nuevamente —. No me digas que estuviste pensando en mí y ahora no lo querés admitir…

—¡No es eso! O sea, no exactamente…—masculló entre gruñidos.

—¿Oh? Di en el clavo me parece. No seas malo, mi perro querido, decime…—le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Es que… no pude pensar un lugar para ir hoy, ¿ok? Me crucé a medio colegio en lugares cursis que parecían encajar perfectamente con ellos… Vi a Keito con el Presidente en una casa de té elegante; Adonis, yendo con el espadachín a almorzar y pasar la tarde en un acuario con comida casera… ¡Incluso vi a tres cuartos de Trickstar en una cita en el cine! Ah, y a uno de los mellizos con un miembro de Ryuseitai trepándose a los árboles de la plaza… Y ni hablar de Hakaze…-senpai con el presidente de su club yendo a la playa. ¡Es como si todos tuvieran un lugar especial al que ir! Bueno, ¡todos menos nosotros! Y me molesta mucho eso porque ¡no puede ser! —chasqueó la lengua y se calló, entendiendo que había dicho demasiado.

Rei lo contempló, primero con sorpresa al oír de las salidas románticas de muchos de sus compañeros, luego con una de esas sonrisas que Koga atesoraba en sus recuerdos por lo adorables y sinceras que le parecían.

—Oww, cachorrito, ¿te tomaste tantas molestias pensando qué hacer conmigo? Debajo de tantos gritos y gruñidos sos muy tierno, ¿sabés? —lo abrazó y besó su frente para continuar mirándolo a los ojos, por más que él desviara la mirada.

—No. Adorable una mierda. ¡Es en serio que te digo, tarado! Mi idea es que… bueno, que elijamos los dos. Entre ambos se nos va a ocurrir a dónde ir, ¿no? ¡Más nos vale que sí!

—Mmm. Ya veo. Entonces, ¿se supone que pensemos los dos a dónde ir?

—Sí, no te hagas el tarado.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilo… —intentó calmarlo pasándole las manos por el pelo, acariciándolo.

—No me calmo una mierda. Elijamos un lugar y ya antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—A sus órdenes, perrito. Dejame pensar… —dijo apoyando su mentón sobre su mano y acariciándolo entrecerrando los ojos —. Tiene que ser un lugar que encaje con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿No dijiste eso?

—Sí… Pero siempre estamos acá adentro o en la calle de noche…

—Mmm no le veo lo malo a eso. ¿No la pasás bien, acaso?

—S-sí, ¡sabés que sí, tarado! —lo riñó sonrojado.

—Tengo una idea juju… —aseguró misterioso, soltándolo del abrazo para caminar por el salón. —Hoy hay luna llena, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver? ¡No te desconcentres, no seas infeliz!

—Shhh.

Rei se limitó a pedirle que se callara mientras sacaba una manta de dentro de su ataúd y caminaba hacia la ventana del salón. Haciendo bastante fuerza, puesto que estaba prohibido tocarla para que no entrara la luz del Sol, la abrió y colocó la tela en el marco. Acto seguido, se sentó allí y lo llamó, tendiéndole la mano, para que lo imitara.

—¿Te terminaste de volver loco, imbécil?

—Vení, no te vas a arrepentir —pidió, y el lobo aceptó a regañadientes.

Se acercó lentamente, con desconfianza. ¿Qué podía haber de interesante como para querer sentarse allí? Suspiró resignado y aceptó la mano del ridículo vampiro para sentarse junto a él. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras: la Luna llena en todo su esplendor magnífico los contemplaba enmarcada por unos frondosos árboles y algunas estrellas que parecían accesorios. Koga, boquiabierto, no podía quitar la vista de aquel cuadro nocturno. Estaba tan embelesado que no estaba notando que su mano apretaba la de su pareja cada vez con más fuerza, al igual que crecía su asombro por tan magnífica vista.

—Parece que te gustó, ¿verdad, cachorrito? —preguntó en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, acciones que lo sacaron de su trance. Solo pudo responder con unos movimientos afirmativos con su cabeza. —. ¿Sabés qué? Creo que nuestro lugar es este… Quizás no sea un parque lleno de árboles o un salón de té coqueto, mas lo importante es que sea nuestro y nos represente a los dos, ¿no te parece?

Koga lo miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Esa era la respuesta que había estado buscando durante todo el día! Tantas horas le había dado vueltas al asunto para que él lo resolviera tan velozmente y con una eficacia absoluta. Resignado, le sonrió. Había logrado entender su idea mejor que él mismo.

—Eu, vampiro de mierda… —soltó al fin luego de un rato de contemplar la escena que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amado can?

—Gracias —le susurró antes de darle un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja y apoyarle su cabeza en el hombro. Él le respondió con una suave risita y besándole la mano que tenía enlazada con la suya.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta página.

¡Espero que les guste! Cualquier cosa, pueden comentarme o enviarme un mensaje privado.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
